Whisper From The Void
by Naxus
Summary: Suddenly I find myself in another universe with a purpose forced upon me. And i kept thinking back to what it said to me... " HUMAN! I HAVE GOT A PLAN FOR YOU!" Only problem was... I didn't know the plan.


**AU:/ I wrote this fanfic because of a friend of mine. He too decided to write a fanfic in Mass Effect universe. I told him I had an idea of my own concerning fanfic. And he convinced me to finally begin writing it.**

**There will be profanity, it will be violent and I will not hold back. As I believe that would be holding back the story.**

**This fanfic will take place in Mass Effect universe for the majority of the story. But I will spend some chapters in Starcraft universe to give some background and stuff. I know my writing might seem silly and the likes. But it is my mind of writing and it suits me. It will most likely change over the course of the next chapters.**

**disclaimer: Starcraft and Mass Effect belongs to Blizzard and Bioware respectably. Their original characters theirs and theirs alone.  
>Although my original characters are mine.<strong>

**Chapter One**

'_So this is what dying feels like'. _Explosions, gunfire, screaming and roars are heard all around me. Yet I am lying here just bleeding the out, like some common fucking marine. But I did take like a dozen hydralisk spines to the chest. But it is more like 4. Sure feels like a dozen. The pain part is pretty much gone. Lost too much blood to feel. Why I haven't died yet is a mystery to me, or at least blacked the hell out. I ponder a moment of how many we lost to this fucking slaughter. Has to be more than we fucking saved, but hey a lonely little freaking colony was coming under Zerg attack. And of course the great Jim Raynor and his Raynor's Raiders. We were more than ready to answer the call to save these poor schmucks. But by Odin's freaking beard, we were so not ready for what was waiting for us.

I manage to muster what felt like all the strength I had left to turn my head a few degrees to the left. At least she'll make it out of this fucking blood bath. Ah Kyra, love of my life, partner, confidant, badass and sexiest woman I have ever met. Lies knocked out cold, about 5m from me. I can still see your chest move so I am sure you at least are breathing.

Wait who are the jokers? Four bastards dressed in outfits I have never seen before or heard of. They walk through the hellfire of this battlefield unscathed and untouched. Something is not right here.

'_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! Why are they taking Kyra?_' You fuckers let her go! God I can't let this happen. Come on man, this is the time to prove that all that training and all your experience as a spectre wasn't a complete waste. Muster all the fucking psychic energy you got and blast these a-holes to kingdom-fucking-come.

'_Holy shit I managed to lift my arm, now to blast the fuckers'._ My arm falls limp to the ground. Having done absolutely nothing to save the one person I care about in the entire universe. Way-to-fucking go. Death is too good for me. I hope the devils got an extra pitchfork for me downstairs. I am going to want to take a go at myself first before he gets what's left of me.

Man dying takes it sweet time. I guess with all this dying around me, The Reaper is stuck in traffic.

How the fuck did I even wind up in this situation. Oh yeah.

/flashback/

"No mom, the studying is going great. I'm doing great at college. Although I could use some more free time. For crying out loud mom I am not slacking it. I am working fucking hard. Have you tried programming huh? I guessed not, try picking up that skill and call me back. *sigh* no mom I am not sassing you. *sigh* no mom I am not being sarcastic. But hey I gotta go. You have a **nice** day mom. Yes mom that was sarcasm. Bye mom I love you too." *click* I chuckle my way through those last few lines. She can be so sassy. I throw my shoulder bag onto my bed. Huh my roommate seems to still be at class. Guess I got some time for myself. Hehehe. Well since I got the time I might as well.

So I am sitting here continuing to write on a program I am working on. It's my greatest program to date. God I am thirsty.

I stand to go over to the mini fridge we got. You can't live college life without energy drinks to get through those long hours in front of the keyboard. Priorities, we got 'em straight. I manage to get to steps from my chair before my entire vision and body feels on tilt.

My vision begins to blur. The world is spinning and I am the only one standing still. I fall to my knees, clutching my head with one hand and the other bracing against the floor.  
>'<em>What the fuck is going on? Am I having cardiac arrest? No pain surprisingly, but I never thought I'd die this fucking young. Mmh the floor looks comfortable as fuck. I probably just tired. I'll just take a nap'.<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>Where am I? Why is it so dark?'<em> It feels like I have been dropped in the middle of the fucking ocean. And it is dark all around me. Like completely dark. Yet I don't feel cold or afraid. Is this death? Well color me disappointed. Maybe this is the waiting room. Like limbo or something.

That when I feel it.

_**HUMAN! **_

Sweet baby Jee! Is that god?  
><em>'God is that you?'<em>

No response. Did I scare him off? Don't you like me god? I try to give the puppy dog eyes. Works every time… am I even moving my face? Do I even have a face? 'SHIT!' I can't feel my face! Ahhhhhh! God, why'd you take my face!?

_** HUMAN! I HAVE A PLAN FOR YOU! **_

Jesus that fucking voice is coming from EVERYWHERE. I can feel it reverberate through my entire being. It is all deafening. Like nothing exist but the fucking voice.

'_What do you mean god? Aren't I dead? What possible plan could you have for a dead human? FYI, I'm sorry I didn't go to church. I am willing to repent now if it pleases you?' _Jesus please let me score some brownie points here. PLEASE!

_** DEATH IS INCONSEQUENTIAL HERE HUMAN! I TRANSCED LIFE AND DEATH! AND YOU WILL BE THE INSTRUMENT OF MY WILL! **_

Qu'est-ce que fuck? (What the fuck?)  
>'<em>So I'm not dead? Then what am I if not dead?'<em>

_** THOUGHT AND WILL! DO YOU ACCEPT!? REMEMBER SHOULD YOU REFUSE, YOU WILL BE LOST FOR ALL ETERNITY! **_

Man talking about making a deal with the devil. It's not I can refuse. The thought about spending ETERNITY as pure thought with nothing but myself for company and no means of entertainment? Well… That deal is looking better by the second.

'_I accept your generous offer oh god'. _What an asshole, pretty much strong arming me into this deal. God really is a dick.

_** WELL CHOSEN HUMAN! YOU WILL KNOW WHAT IS REQUIRED OF YOU, WHEN I SEE FIT TO INFORM YOU! AND REMEMBER MORTAL! NOT EVEN GOD CAN AID YOU! **_

Oh shit…

The feeling of the darkness starts to fade away. And the next feeling that overcame me was not that pleasant.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! My head!" I scream out. It feels like having taken a beating, having migraine and a nuke vent off in my head, all at the same time. Yet I still managed to roll out of bed and in doing so increasing my pain. How'd I get to my bed? Was it all a dream? I take in my surroundings and rather quickly deduce that it wasn't. Not unless my room has metal walls, 1 desk, 1 bed, 1 chair bolted to the floor and what looks like a poor excuse for a toilet. It is best described as an abomination of hygiene engineering. The lighting is pretty bad too.<p>

I manage to climb back onto the bed. Clutching my head, I manage to muster what little focus I can. I check myself, and what I've got. I've got everything from before arriving here. I have got my keys, mp3, phone and charging cable for my mp3 and phone.

With the pain still present in my head, but lessened. I take another look at my room. Metal walls, floor and ceiling incase me. A metal table and metal stool for the table. Both bolted to the floor. A menacing looking metal door. And the abomination of a toilet. I fear relieving myself with it, as I imagine something crawling out of it and dragging me to my smelly death. I am not going to die on the toilet.  
>Now that I think about… this pretty much looks like a cell. Well fuck.<p>

"What's the deal voice thing? I can't really be your instrument from a cell" I speak out to my surroundings. Not receiving a response. I didn't really expect one. I guess something that powerful doesn't answer unless it feels like it. So am I just going to stay in this stinking cell till the fucker decides that I am needed? Well this is bullshit. Man, so much for a plan you bastard.

'_I wonder how long I'm going to have to stay here'_. *sigh* is this what I have been reduced to? To a fucking pawn of someone else's schemes? '_And things were going so well' _I think sarcastically. Just as I finish the thought, something happens with the door. A part of it slides open and someone slides a tray in.  
>"Wait!" I yell. But the slide closes again and I hear footsteps walking away. I run the small distance to the door, with my head complaining all the way.<p>

I begin banging away at the door, while yelling "Wait, come back! I'm not supposed to be here! PLEASE!" No response. I lean wearily against the door with my head and my left arm. I look down at the tray depressingly. Yup it is definitely a prison. All the food on the tray in blocks of dry food and a small cup with what looks like NOT clean water. Oh joy a meal. I pick up the tray and walk back to the table and set it down. I sit down and just stare at the food. God… it still doesn't feel real. I feel like I'm going to wake up any moment.

I stare at my hand to see if I got more fingers than normally. Nope, still 5. Well now I am definitely depressed over my situation. But I guess I am going to need the sustenance, so I reluctantly dig in. "uhhh" I groan. "Jesus this is so bad, can I even survive on this?" I speak out to no one particularly.  
>I finish up the "meal" and go to lie down on the bed. The headache and migraine are pretty much gone. But still. Something feels off. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it is there. Well let's see what's to do this evening for entertainment, or at least I think its evening, can't really tell time in here. '<em>Wait a minute! THE FUCKING PHONE!'<em> I yank the sucker out my pocket and check. Well it is 19:16 now, but no cellphone reception. No surprise there. I smile as I can imagine the conversation '_Hello there! Yes I am looking for a new phone provider, and I am wondering if you provide cross dimension coverage. YOU DO! Well that is just splendid! Sign me right up as I am in current fucking need of it!' *sigh* _Better turn it off, since I might not get to recharge it anytime soon. Now what? Well what CAN I do? I can lie here and daydream. I can sleep and I can wank. I am not really in the mood to daydream. I am gonna want to save that for a rainy day. And I can't really think of wanking at the moment. SO SLEEP IT IS!

/line/

Days go by like this. I get three meals a day, no activity. I don't even get to play with the other prisoners. Boohoo. And I just lie here, with no real plan or goal. I don't know what is outside the door or who. There might be a death squad waiting and guardian the door. I can't imagine why though. There is only a small vent funneling air into the cell. So unless I shrink like Alice in wonderland style there is no chance getting through there. So all I really can do is wait. A fucking huzzah for plans eh god voice thingy.

Okay now it is getting ridiculous. IT HAS BEEN WEEKS! Might even be a month or two. And I am starting to realize that yes, I am going insane. The human mind can only take so much before it crumbles. And I can't meditate, and I don't know yoga, or ANYTHING to pass the time or stay sane.  
>I hear the slide of the door again. Yay another stale meal… wait… something is different about the tray with the meal. Is that? Is it? Can it be? HOLY SHIT IT IS! IT'S A FUCKING TENNIS BALL. I dive for the little fuzzy bastard. The food gets knocked away completely. Well screw it, it's not like it is really doing anything but keeping me above alive status. The joy I get from holding the ball and twisting it around in my hand is indescribable. And as I look at the little marvel in my hand, I have the stupidest grin on my face.<p>

I lie on the bed, still holding and just looking at the ball. I give a silent prayer to whatever deity that choose to bless me with this small kindness. Because now I just might manage to save my sanity. I throw the ball into the air, but it goes off the trajectory I had hoped it would go. I reach out into the air beside my bed hoping to catch it. But alas, it was just a little too far away. But just as it is about 10-15cm from my hand, the sensation in my mind comes back. And now… the ball is hovering in midair.  
>"Holy shit. The ball is floating. The ball is floating. The ball is floating" I repeat in disbelief. I hold it there for a few seconds more, or at least I think that I AM the one holding it. Before I feel a strain in my mind, as it feels like when you use a muscle to its limits. So my arm goes lax and the ball drops to the floor and bounces a few times. I start laughing like an idiot. Just before I realize my nose is bleeding. "Oh shit. That's a lot of blood." I manage to stop the bleeding quickly.<p>

It begins to dawn on me. Maybe it is something I can train and use. MAYBE even break out! My resolve is strengthened. A plan emerges in my mind. A wicked smile plants itself on my lips. I bend down to pick up the ball. And as I hold and look at it I say.  
>"Well little buddy, you and me. We are going places". I lie back down and decide to sleep as I will need the energy for what is to come. I have one last thought before sleep takes me.<br>'_soon'_.

* * *

><p>I have been at it for weeks, getting slightly better each day. Still nowhere near the strength I need to break out of here. I think it is telekinesis. It makes most sense. But how I got the in the first place baffles me a little. It might have been the voice thingy. And it might just be natural. Who knows? All I know is I am going to break out of here!<br>Yet something is very strange today. I haven't gotten my breakfast or lunch today. What the hell is going on?

**Elsewhere…  
><strong>Gunfire rages everywhere, yet seems to have begun to calm down slightly. He walks amongst his liberated brothers and sister outside of the open maximum security facility. He climbs atop a few crates, and turns to the crowd.  
>"Brothers and sisters, YOU ARE FREE!" he yells out to the crowd. And the crowd responds with a cheering roar.<br>"Mengsk prison no longer holds you bound and shackled! And now is the time for our revenge!" Fists are raised into the air whilst cheering. A young redhead, standing near him with a rifle shouldered, rolls her eyes.  
>"Yet you shall remember it was not only I Gabriel Tosh who liberated you! For it is in no small part with the aid of James Raynor and his raiders! You owe him your freedom and gratitude! For together we shall bring Mengsk and his Dominion to its knees!" More cheering is heard and soon begins a chant. Which could be heard all over the facility.<br>"Raynor, Raynor, Raynor!" Tosh jumps down from the crates and walks over to the redhead, who stands with four men in advanced uniforms and weaponry, much like her own.  
>"Too much?" she raised her hand and holds a small place between her index finger and thumb. Tosh gives out a hearty laugh.<br>"Come on girl. Let us see what else this place holds in store." She rolls her eyes and responds.  
>"Come on Tosh. Team Omega already ran the place through, top to bottom." She said so with conviction. Tosh looks back at her doubtfully.<br>"You sure girl? Cause I feel we have missed the best part" Tosh couldn't help smile at his response. "You know something we don't Tosh?" She asks confused. And without looking he says "More like a feeling. You gotta listen Kyra, and not just to what is around you. But also in here" while tapping the side of his head with his index finger. "You will hear the most interesting things…" He stops, and a small passage way that leads away from the main corridor. It is not more than a man wide "Like what's down this way" he says as he looks down the darkened passage.  
>"Tosh for crying out loud! There is nothing… Wait your right. There is something down there. What is it?" she asks.<br>"I dunno girl. But let's go find out" he said smiling. "For fucks sake tosh" and she rolls her eyes again. And they begin walking down the corridor.

**Back at the cell…**

I could hear faint sounds of explosion and gunfire through the door. Okay let us see, what the most likely scenarios here are. Prison break. A party. Hah, right. And the prison or whatever this is, is under attack.  
>And the first two seem kinda unlikely. So does that mean I get saved… or killed? MAN! Just as I was getting a grip with this whole telekinesis thing! I gotta break out now! I go the door and see if I can work the bolts loose with the TK. But as I begin to I feel something, in my mind again. It's not like with the TK, but different. But not unpleasant feeling. Then I hear walking, and not just the usual one pair. There is like… A LOT more.<br>Fuck, fuck, fuck! But then I hear voices outside.  
>"Prisoner S-117?" Sounds like a chick. What the hell.<br>"Well it says here that the prisoner is still within. So much for "top to bottom" ey Kyra." He laughs. But wait I recognize that voice. I HAVE heard it before, but where?  
>"Whatever. Let's just get him or her out."<br>"Sure, sure girl. Hey brother! Stand back from the door if you can hear me! Come Kyra help me with the door." I walk back to the bed. As I hear the metal of the door creak and moan under pressure, as it is literally ripped off.

Sharp light breaks into my cell as I can barely see anything. I hear slow boot steps coming into the cell as the frame of a large man walks in silhouetted by the light. I can't see his face. As I lean against the wall from the pain of the sharp light.  
>"Greetings brother. We have come to liberate you and all your fellow inmates from clutches of Mengsk." He puts his very large hand on my left shoulder and gestures to himself and the lady who stands in the door opening.<br>"I am Gabriel Tosh, and this is my lovely comrade Kyra." I stare up into the white eyes of the greatest spectre in the entire Star Craft universe. A special kind of fear takes hold of me.  
>'<em>TOSH! GABRIEL FUCKING TOSH! What the hell is going on'<em> that's when I realize I haven't responded to him or her for that matter.  
>"uuuuuuh thanks?" I finally respond. He looks down at me. He's like 2,1m tall. They grow em big here. And I stand with my measly 1,8m, so I gotta crane my neck a bit when he's this close. But then his brow and stares at me confused.<br>'_Oh god. Did I offend him? Didn't I sound sincere enough?'_  
>Then he grabs me by the throat with his huge hand, and lifts me up off the ground and pins me to the wall. I hold at his wrist with both my arms and try to hold on. But I can already feel my need to breath, and I am beginning to see stars in front me. That knock against the wall hurt.<br>"You know of it don't you?" Know of what? Dude you are practically killing me here and yet you still wanna play the guessing game.  
>"gurlbht" I manage to squeak out. What I meant by it I don't even know. But then he gets the creeper smile on.<br>'_Damnit I'm gonna get prison-raped anyway.'_ Then I hear the voice of what I assume must be an angel.  
>"Tosh drop him!" she manages to tear his arm off me, and I crumble to the floor. They share a tense look between them.<br>"Bring him to the Hyperion Kyra." He says while walking away. I'm lying on my side beginning to pass out. But before I do, I see her lean down towards me with a look of concern in her eyes. She holds her left hand against my left cheek.  
>'<em>God<em> _that feels so good'_.  
>And speaks soothingly "Shhh you are gonna be alright now"<br>The last thing I see is her smile. But I can't help but think  
>'<em>Why are you smiling at me like that?'<em> Then unconsciousness claims me.

* * *

><p>I am woken from my blissful sleep, with a bucket of water. I gasp for air as I spew out what water I managed to inhale. I go into a short coughing fit. When I am done I look up from the chair I am sitting in, and bound to. Tosh is sitting across from me on, on a chair of his own, though he was sitting on it backwards. He is staring me down something fierce, makes my skin crawl. Ugh.<br>I take in my surroundings. There is only a dim light hold one light in the entire room and it is hanging no so far above me, only shining its light on me and barely Tosh.  
>Then I try to look around me as much as possible. I am completely surrounded. I can only see their eyes, or at least their mask, which shines where their eyes are, with an eerie glow of varying colors.<br>I finally turn my gaze back to Tosh. That special kind of fear takes hold again, as I stare into those white and cold eyes. He narrows his eyes at me, whilst furrowing his brow. I take it that he is sizing me up.  
>'<em>Come on man, I'm not a threat. I can just about handle a tennis ball. Where is that little fuzzy bastard anyway? I thought we were gonna have an adventure!' <em>

After a few minutes in which we were having a staring contest, which I lost. He finally made his move.  
>He stands up and knocks his chair aside. He is still looking at me, and I at him. He walks the few steps over to me and grabs my jaw rather violently and pulls me face to face. I now get a close look at his white eyes. God they are scary. *gulp*. He chuckles, and so does the rest of the room. I don't really care I look ridiculous and scare, because I was. He releases my jaw, and it feels sore as fuck now. He stands to his full height then, and looks down at me. Again I can't emphasize enough how big of a man he is, he is huge. And size is one of the most basic fear factors. I'm scared shitless.<br>"Who are you boy?" he ask.  
>"Huh?" I responded in a high pitched voice. So pathetic.<br>"I asked for a name boy. There is nothing on you in the prison records from New Folsom. Other than the number on your cell "S-117" there is no information on you. Not even your face or DNA gets any hits on the network. So I ask again: WHO are you boy."

Shit this is it. Do I give him my real name? Do I give up an alias? This is basically character creation moment. Only difference is: I don't get a do over.  
>"My name… uhh… my name is… uhh…" I didn't get to finish that sentence as Tosh saw my hesitation to answer, that I was looking for a lie to make. So he punched me. Punched me HARD. I felt my nose getting crushed by his fierce strength. Blood spews forth from my now ruined nose. He grabs me by my collar and grips me.<br>"You think I'm playing games boy!" my vision is still trying to correct itself from the sucker punch I just got. But his anger… I see clear as daylight.  
>"But if you got nothing to offer, I might as well put an end to your pitiful existence." He pushes me back into the chair. Hard. So hard in fact that my eyes close from the pain, and when I opened them again. I was staring down the barrel of a gun.<br>'Crap!'  
>"Okay, okay, okay! Jesus man, calm your shit! The names Philip, okay? You happy now, Tosh?" He takes his gone away from my face.<p>

"Philip, what?"

"What?"

"What's your last name boy?"

"That's for me to fucking know" The gun appears in front of my face again.

"For fucks sake man! Ill whisper it to you okay?" he nods and leans in close. And I whisper who I am. I tell him I can't remember anything from before the cell. But all I know is my name.  
>This seems to appease him, so he walks over to his chair and picks it up and places it in front of me. He then sits down and leans on his knees.<p>

"So you have no idea why you were there?"

"None what-so-ever. But I think its fate that I'm here before you know." He looks kinda surprised by that. Yet seems to ponder my statement, and after a short moment, he smiles.

"I think you be right boy! I did find it strange to sense your presence at all at the da prison. And something does seem different about you. I might have use for you after all."

He then proceeds to hold his own chin, between his index finger and thumb, and looks me over. Man I don't wanna know what he's thinking.

"Can you fight boy?"

"Can I fight?" I repeat somewhat awkward. I Mean I can basic fight yeah, but real combat? Nope.

"Hmm. And you do look kinda too scrawny to fight. I guess you'll need heavy gene modifying." Gene-modifying? Da fuck man, you just told me you could use me. And now you send me off to get fucked up?  
>You got issues man, big issues.<p>

"Kyra!" he yells out to the room.

"Sir?" She answers as she steps out from the ring of people surrounding us.

"Take… "Phantom" to the spectre lab, and get him set up. He's got a hell of a ride in wait for him."

Kyra walks over behind me and cuts my bonds, and pulls me to my feet. She proceeds to walk me out of the dark room with a smiling Tosh behind. I could barely hear him bark out orders to the rest as the door closed.  
><em>'Phantom? Who the hell is Phantom? Did he mean me? I gotta know.' <em>  
>"Kyra. When Tosh said Phantom… did he mean me?" She looks down at me as we walk down the corridor. Yes down, she's like 2m tall. But she smiles at me.<p>

"Yes "Phantom" it means your part of the family now." She said this with cheery voice.

"Family? What family?" I ask confused.

"The Spectre family Phantom!" She holds her arms up in a grand gesture like way. It made me smile and chuckle.

"See your loving it already." She grins at me, and I can't help but grin back.

We then make it to an elevator. We walk inside and she pushes a button or two, and stands back. We stand a little awkwardly next to each other. I try to sneak a look up at her again. And I can't help but wonder how the hell can she be this tall? She apparently caught notice of my stare, because she half grinned.  
>"You're wondering about the height aren't you?" I give an awkward laugh.<p>

"That obvious huh? But come on, can you blame me? I mean I'm kinda tall, but you're REALLY tall. All I'm saying is that it stands out."

"Don't worry soon enough you'll be taller than me" She said this as the elevator doors opened up and she walked through them.

"What!?"

"Welcome to your home for the next few months Phantom." She gestures to the lab.

I walk in and take a good look around, really fancy and dark at the same time. I mean it kinda looked like a lab, but at the same time Frankenstein might have had design input here. He'd probably feel right at home.

"It's cool and all, but what do you mean "home for the next few months"? Am I gonna live here for like a trial period or…" *pss* I felt a needle prick in my neck. I spun around fast while holding my neck, with a look of confusion on my face. She looks kind of indifferent, but also a little sorry, whilst holding the injector in her hand.

"This is for your own good Phantom. The Gene-Modding is a slow and rather painful experience. So this will put you in a coma, whilst your body gets reconfigured. You'll wake up a new man." She said the last part with a hint of sadness. Boy am I feeling the drugs now. Fell to the floor, and felt the darkness encroach on me.

And the last thing I heard before sleep took me was: "Sleep tight Phantom. You're going to need it."

* * *

><p>"Fight!" was called through the hall. I couldn't help but stare in awe at the other specters as they fight, especially the two who were fighting right now. James and Cassandra, also known as 'Grimm' and 'Raven'. They, together with Kyra were part of a 4 man group, or rather were part of. The 4th member bit it a while back and they hadn't added a 4th yet. I was informed by Tosh that I would be the 4th member of the group.<br>The name of the group was "The Rogues". Reminded me a little of home, just a little.

The fact that I had practically gotten out of the 2 month induced coma to get "Readjusted" and only just now finished my training, courtesy of one Gabriel Tosh. It was little over 6 months of mind killing, morale mutilating and physically exhausting experiences I have EVER endured. I was convinced he was trying to kill me sometimes. But hey, being Gabriel Tosh the Spectre can do that to you, so I don't hold that big a grudge. But it didn't seem right that I'd be put in such an advanced group, so I asked Tosh.

/flashback/

"Grimm asked for you, and I agreed. You are gonna need the experience eventually. And like it better if mah star-pupil were in safe hands." He said with a grin.

/flashback end/

Just as I finished that thought I heard a loud slam. I looked up and saw Grimm pinning Raven to the matt. He was sitting on her stomach and leaning in real close, but held her hands pinned next to her head. Grimm was grinning at her big time. She smiled something sinful back at him. The sexual tension was there for sure. Raven tried leaning her head up to kiss him, but Grimm playfully backed away. Raven no liky. How could I tell? Well because she immediately began so sneer at Grimm. I chuckled lightly. But it was clear to all the specters in the hall, if Raven wants something. Then Raven gets it. So she flipped Grimm onto his back so she now straddled him. Raven smiled wickedly at him. Then she leaned down slowly and kissed him fully, whilst Grimm was holding on to her thighs. It was clear to me that they were an item. But that didn't stop the rest of the specters from howling and cat-calling. The girls of the hall were going "Get him girl!" "mmmhmmm!" Some were even chanting "Raven, Raven, Raven!" Pretty clear that around here, Raven was top girl or at least up there with Kyra.  
>After a little, Grimm tapped Raven on her thigh, signaling to get off. She did so, but slowly and with a little grind getting up earning her a smile from Grimm. She was definitely a wicked girl with no shortage of shyness.<p>

I'm travelling with the fucking circus here and everyone here is a knife throwing acrobatic.  
>Raven walked away from the sparring mat, with a swagger like no other. I was turning to walk away when I heard someone call.<p>

"Hey new guy! Get over here" Grimm called casually. I look over my shoulder at him and he stands there with a confidant smirk on his face, and his hands at his hips. I quickly looked around and noticed... EVERYONE was staring at me. _'Well now I have been called out, can't really turn it down now. Fuck'_

I somberly turn and start to walk towards Grimm. I can hear everyone around me talk and whisper about me. Irritated me a little bit.  
>I finally come to face with Grimm. Sly looking fellow indeed, but something about his face tells me "Trust me man, I won't let you down".<p>

"So new guy. Shall we see what you are made of?" he asked playfully.

"Any chance I can say no?" I ask tiresomely.

"Nah man, I'm your new CO I gotta know my Squad members weaknesses and strengths."

"Please don't Grimm. I just... really don't feel like it right now."

I could tell on his face that he could tell on me that I didn't really want to. But then he looked over my shoulder and grinned. That fucking grin it was trouble I tell ya.

"All right. I can tell you don't want to fight. That you don't have the motivation to do it." he spoke low so only I heard it. I gave a deep sigh of relief. Thank god I don't have to fight this guy. I know nothing of his fighting style.

"He doesn't want to fight guys!" he suddenly yelled out. I instantly looked up at him, with my eyes wide open in anxiety.  
>'<em>This motherfucker! I kill him I swear!'<em>

People started booing and going "awww" "come on!". But then Grimm held up his right hand silencing them. He gave a good look around, meeting their eyes.

"But I believe he just doesn't have the right motivation for it! SOME COME ON SPECTERS! MOTIVATE HIM!" he yelled out, while gesturing with his arms in towards himself, getting them riled up.

So I started to hear them "Come on man, you can do it!" "Deck Grimm! He's had it coming!" "Show us what you got!" and other cheering. Made me smile a little bit. But then froze up because Grimm had come really close to my face. And he was smiling brilliantly.

"Us specters are family Phantom. We always look out for each other. And if That (Gesturing to the room) doesn't motivate you. Then look over your shoulder". He said just so I could hear.

Which I did. But slowly, gotta stay classy and not some young kid getting tricked. And I saw her... Kyra. She was so beautiful that it felt like time had literally slowed down just for us that one moment. She looked captivated and excited, and she was looking at me. I definitely felt the motivation now.

"Fine Grimm. I'll fight you." I said in a tired tone.

"He'll Fight!" I yelled aloud. Cheering immediately ensued.

Grimm had apparently walked behind while yelling. But for some reason... I saw or rather felt his move coming.  
>I ducked as fast as I could. Because Grimm had went for a choke hold, but instead went further forward.<p>

He turned grinning. And started pacing around me. I moved into a fighting stance. He then chuckled a little bit.

"Nice to see you aren't a complete waste of our time." he said taunting. I wasn't falling for it. But it still bugged me.

He kept pacing around me for a god half minute, whilst I kept facing him. Then I caught a glimmer in his eye, a signal that he was gonna attack me now. And he did.

He was wicked fast, we traded blows. We both kept dodging and deflecting each others punches. Never landing a proper hit. Gotta say, those drills that Tosh kept pushing me through were finally paying off.

We kept at this for about 15 minutes, still not landing any hits. People were mesmerized. The flow of it all was perfect. Then... Grimm started using legs. Prick. He went for a wide high kick. But I still managed to duck under it and swipe his legs out from under him. He fell on his ass and looked up at me surprised, and looked upon my own surprised face. The entire fighting felt so natural. Like it was all ways a part of me.

Grimm shrugged and grinned and got back up. We both assumed fighting stances again, and paced around in a circle. Then again we went at it, we rushed each other and threw punches again. Then got in lock with each other. Face to face. And I couldn't help myself, so I grinned and said to him.

"Come on! Stop trying to hit me and hit me!" And then I started laughing uncontrollably. Which in said time Grimm decided to hit me square in the face, where after I fell on my ass. Still laughing like there was no tomorrow. Grimm walked up to me.

"What's so funny?" he asked whilst laughing lightly himself.

"It fitted so well!" I said whilst laughing.

"What did?"

"You wouldn't understand." I said STILL laughing.

"You're a weird one Phantom. We're gonna get along famously." he said while holding his hand out for me to grab. Which I did so he pulled me up to him.

We were both a little exhausted and sweating a lot. So suddenly someone threw a towel in my face. I caught it as it fell and looked from where it came. Kyra was the perpetrator. She was walking towards us.

"Nice show boys. Did you practice that in the showers?" She asked playfully and smiling.

We looked at each other and our eyes met. We both rolled them, and said in unison.

"Women."

Then Grimm noticed my towel. He then looked for Raven amongst the crowd. He located her and yelled to her.

"Raven! Where's my towel huh? I thought you loved me." He asked jokingly.

Raven was apparently talking to someone else when Grimm called so she turned her head. And looked at him. She started grinning. Whilst leaning over on a rail with her elbows, that faced the sparring mat. She held out the towel at the edge of her finger tip.

"Well come on lover boy. Come and get it." She said in a seductive tone.

Grimm was loving it. He started smiling and walked towards her. When he got to her, and reached for the towel, she playfully kept it out of his reach. When she held it behind her Grimm had to reach over her shoulder and when he did that, Raven took hold of his head with her other hand and pulled his lips to hers to give him a long loving kiss. I turned away after that.

Kyra was still standing next to me.

"Still nice fight Phantom. You did well out there." She said sincerely.

"That's saying something coming from an veteran specter. So thanks Kyra." I responded sincerely as well.

She smiled at that and she looked away whilst tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hey if you wanna we cou-" She was cut short by Tosh calling out.

"Rogues!" We all stepped forward and saluted.

"Sir! Rogues standing at attention, sir!" Grimm said out loud.

"Rogues... You are a going on a OP." He said whilst grinning.

"Sir yes sir! You heard the man Rogues! To the armory and suit up! It's killing time!" yelled to us whilst smiling. I could almost hear his thoughts.

_"Finally going to test the rookie!"_

"Hoorah!" We all responded in unison.

So we started marching to the armory. But I kept thinking to myself.

_"This mission is gonna go SOOO wrong. I can feel it in my psychic nuggets." _

**AU:/ This is my first fanfic. I FINALLY wrote first chapter. I had originally thought it should be almost twice if not three times as long. So I had shorter chapters to spend in Starcraft uni. But I finally decided that I should just release what I have made so far. I don't know how far between each chapter will be, as I am finding motivation somewhat hard.**

**I'd like feedback positive and constructive ones. Only negative if you can use it in a constructive way.**

**Thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
